With the development of high-resolution display technologies, the resolutions of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have become higher and higher, and correspondingly the demand for the system signal processing capabilities has also become higher and higher.
At present time, for the latest ultra-high resolution display screens (i.e., display screens with resolutions equal to or higher than 8K4K), in order to achieve an ultra-high resolution display, it is required for the system to have a capability of processing a large amount of data. The application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips, however, do not have the capability of processing a large amount of data, which consequently cannot be applied in achieving the ultra-high resolution display.
In existing technologies, only field-programmable gate array (FPGA) can have the capability for achieving the ultra-high resolution display. An FPGA chip is typically employed in a conventional ultra-high resolution display system to thereby achieve the ultra-high resolution display, i.e., an algorithm for ultra-high resolution display is realized through an FPGA chip.
Because the algorithm for ultra-high resolution display is very complicated, the processing workload is quite high, and thus the logic resources it demands are very high. As such when an FPGA chip is utilized to achieve an ultra-high resolution display, a high-profile FPGA chip with a large amount of resources shall be selected. Yet the associated cost is very high, which is disadvantageous to the large quantity-manufacturing.